


A Monsterican Tale

by Lieutenant_Lionheart95



Category: Lordi (Finland Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different time periods, Disturbing Themes, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Living Together, Love/Hate, Monsters, Monsters co-existing with humans, Mythology References, Occasional blood and gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lionheart95/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lionheart95
Summary: Once upon a time there was a group of monsters. Each of them came from a different point in time and by chance their paths happened to meet. Living alongside of normal humans was sometimes problematic to say the least, as each monster had a different opinion about humans.Some didn't mind too much, being once humans too, as long as they got to live in peace. Others had a grudge against humans, and they had their own reasons to feel like that. Some had a literal taste for human flesh.And even though the monsters quarreled with each other from time to time, they had no other place to go than the nameless Mansion in the very heart of Lapland, on a place where the humans usually didn't wander too easily. There they got to live their undead lives in peace, at least most of the time.This is their story.





	1. Lord of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly during the years 2018 and 2019. I'm having a huge writer's block at the moment with this one (for over 1,5 years, not gonna lie) but I know I'm not completely done with this yet. I have 38 full chapters already and I'm working with the chapter 39. I'm a huge fan and have tried my best to keep each monster as they are described to be, though there has been used some artistic freedom too with some details so the plot would work out, so I shall give my kudos to Mr. Lordi for making this possible for a crazy little fan girl. I just hope you like it, and I'm off to translate the next chapters.

Prologue – A House Without A Name

In the middle of the very snowy heart of Lapland was only one building. No neighbors anywhere near or even just a simple guidepost showing the way there. Only that lonely nameless mansion, it's only friends being just the animals of the forest. Sure, it did look like humans had built it, but how could that have been? The Mansion was so deep in the great outdoors, that other than the animals around it, any living creature didn't have any business to be there. The Mansion simply was there, even though nobody knew where it exactly was. It wasn't shown in any of the maps. But you could have said that the Mansion was waiting for something. It knew something.  
Wait a minute, a building couldn't be able to know things. Or could it? Maybe it wasn't just any old mansion after all. It had to had some reason to be located so deep in the middle of nowhere. Animals, especially wolves, used it as their home. It gave them shelter from the weather and any enemies. When the dusk began to descend, only the rustling of owls', the night's silent murderer's, wings filled the surroundings. The wolves came out from their lairs, sniffed the air around them and just sat on their haunches. Just like the Mansion, they clearly knew something. This nameless Mansion would have a lot of obscure and peculiar things happening at it and the lands around it. Wolves too, had an mission. They had to bring someone.. Or at least something.. To this Mansion. 

Chapter 1 – Lord of Darkness

It was about the year 1000 before our time. A young boy was roaming around the snowy backwoods of Lapland all alone. His mother had died during giving birth and his dad had left the picture since the start, leaving her alone with the pregnancy. But now, after almost ten or so years, his dad tried to come back. He wanted to take the boy with him, together they would do important things. But the boy, however, didn't agree with him. Since the very start dad hadn't been a part of his life at all, so why he should leave with him now?  
"I do not have a father, my mother was left alone when she was pregnant with me", he huffed. This angered his father and so, blinded by his rage, he tried to attack the boy. This was the last mistake he did, because he underestimated how powerful the boy really was. He grabbed his old man by his wrist and threw him over his shoulder.  
Some meters away grew a large tree that had a sturdy trunk. The father hit the tree with such force that he broke his spine. The white snow was slowly turning red and the smell of fresh blood invited predators to the feast. The boy didn't feel any remorse towards his father, just watched for a moment as the wolves were tearing his flesh. After that he continued his journey, without glancing over his shoulder anymore and stated:  
"Any creature, that dares to stand against me, shall experience the same fate. Tonight I shall take a new name to myself. From this moment on I am Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead!"

And so, this boy, Lordi, grew up and got even stronger. Living alone in the middle of Lapland hardened him from the outside world. His only friends were the owls, deer, wolves and other forest creatures that were brave enough to approach him. It took some time, but he learned to communicate with them so well that they understood what he wanted to say.  
But the peace wasn't there for long. One day, when he was walking near the Mansion gathering berries and nature's other edible things, his wolf friends started to howl. He thought it was weird, obviously the wolves didn't usually howl during the day time. At least not in the way they did now. It could mean only one thing. Someone was trying to do a surprise attack behind his back. The wolves warned him.  
His father had been the chief of a huge tribe. When he hadn't come back to their lair, other tribesmen had gone to look for him and most likely found what was left after the wolves were done with his remains. Lordi knew that he had to get ready for a fight. However, he wasn't alone. His animal friends stayed with him. Actually, all the animals of Lapland stood by his side and didn't let him get defeated. They even gave their own lives for him. And so, he did win the tribe, but lost his best friends for it. But he wasn't gonna let that happen and decided to do anything in his power to resurrect them again. After all, he was the sole ruler over both living and dead, it shouldn't be hard.  
"Get up, my undead comrades. We won't stay here. We will continue our journey and search for others like us. I'm sure that they are somewhere out there, and then we won't be alone anymore", he declared.  
And it did happen like that. Lordi left Lapland behind him and started to travel around the world, different times and different places. Surely he would find other comrades from somewhere, who would share his way of living.


	2. Obsessive Prince

Chapter 2 – Obsessive Prince

And now we shall go back in time a bit more. It is still before the beginning of our own time, around the year 2184. We will find the next hero of our story from ancient Egypt. To be exact, it's the time of the sixth dynasty and it's last Pharaoh Amen-Ra's, more officially Amen-Ra-Horakhty's, reign. His Excellency was living quite outlandish life. His harem was filled with the most beautiful women, including any of his royal advisor's wives, as Pharaoh added them to his harem soon after the advisor's death. He was a feared ruler and nobody dared to resist him.   
Pharaoh lived a double life. During the day, he was feared, but honored ruler. But during the nights, he was something completely else. Obviously he couldn't let his subjects to know that during the nights he was a cruel assassin who, when getting a correct amount of payment, killed any political enemies and got them cleanly out of the picture. And for a long time everything went well and no-one had any idea what their ruler did behind their backs.   
However once, one of the harem girls was in a wrong place in totally wrong time. All she did was that during the silence of the night, she was going to get some water from the the jug in the hallway when she saw her Pharaoh coming back after the latest kill. His fine loincloth was stained with blood, as well as the sheath of a dagger, that rested on his hip. Pharaoh lifted the dagger from the sheath, wiping the blood on the hem of the loincloth, he was gonna dispose it anyway so there wouldn't be any evidence.   
His senses had also trained to be extremely sharp, just in case if there ever was a chance he was gonna get caught. And he heard as the girl gasped, with the tiniest voice she possibly could, so that no-one would notice. Pharaoh grabbed her and took her to his secret torture chamber, which was so secret that even his highest grand vizier's didn't know about it. Pharaoh had already murdered so many of his political enemies that killing one slave girl wasn't a big deal at all. And so he tied her up tightly so she couldn't try to run away. There wasn't too much time before the servants would start to wake up to do their morning tasks. Before that everything had to be flawless so no-one else could suspect anything.  
"Hush now, my dearest, and this will be over soon..", Amen-Ra purred, stroking the blade of the dagger. All it took was one, quick cut over her throat, so the girl couldn't start to scream. After that he chopped the body in pieces and threw them to the royal crocodiles. However, Pharaoh kept her heart to himself. He cleansed the dagger in a jug of water in the chamber, dressed in stainless loincloth and rushed in his bedroom as if he was just waking up to the new day like usually.

However his reign wasn't gonna last for long. The women of his kingdom had already had enough of His Excellency's lewd acts against them anyway, but when doing the routine check up, the servants noticed that the royal crocodiles were strangely saturated already. After all, they got fed only scarcely if ever so there wasn't any problems with the executions. But this time was different.  
"This is peculiar, how the royal crocodiles are already full this early?", they wondered.   
Very soon after it cruel Pharaoh's secret got revealed as another slave girl interrupted him when he was eating the heart of his latest victim, the heart, that was still throbbing, as it had just been ripped out from the chest. Pharaoh tried to attack the witness, but the girl started to scream as loudly as she possibly could, so the whole palace heard it. The guards immediately rushed to check what was going on and they arrived to the door at the exact moment as Pharaoh sliced the girl's nose right off. As the poor girl was holding her bloody face, the word was already circulating amongst the servants.   
"Pharaoh himself murdered his advisors to get us widows in his harem?", women gasped.   
The lust for flesh and especially for blood made Amen-Ra-Horakhty to go crazy. The guards had no other choices than to attack him. During the struggle there was a quick flash of a dagger and someone managed to cut Pharaoh's face open from the cheek, giving him even more crazed grimace. This made him go crazy even more, that his noble face was destroyed.  
"My face! My perfect features I got from the gods! I shall order that anyone who is gonna stay in my palace, they shall take twenty strikes from a whip on their face! And I myself will cut the noses from the women in my harem! And those who betray me, their prince, the last Pharaoh of the sixth dynasty, Amen-Ra-Horakhty, will have a destiny even worse than death itself! They shall be served to my table.. With their hearts still throbbing!"  
The kingdom wasn't ever gonna be the same again. And so, during one night, the servants attacked their Pharaoh, killing him. And as soon as possible after his death, Amen-Ra-Horakhty was embalmed, mummified and sealed in the heart of a huge pyramid, locked inside of a sarcophagus. And just like with any unwanted rulers, the servants tried to wipe his name into the oblivion. But this didn't work out completely, and the first part of his name, Amen, stayed. No matter how hard they are, they weren't able to sand it off from the slab where it was inscribed with huge hieroglyphs. Despite all the adversity the sixth dynasty finally came to an end.   
However, about three thousand years later, a group of explorers managed to open the tomb of the already lost and forgotten pyramid and thus Pharaoh Amen was awakened from his cursed rest.


	3. You Are Not From This World

Chapter 3 – You Are Not From This World

You look outside. You notice a star. And another. Multiple. Dozens. Hundreds. Thousands. Maybe even millions and probably even more than that. They just appear on the horizon. You are awake, but then again, you are not at the same time. You are aware enough that something is happening around you, but you can't or aren't able to control it. Somewhere far away there is screams of pain.   
"Soon it will be my turn", he thought, looking at the stars through the small window. He knew it from the screams. At least for now he was still "he". Soon he would be "it".   
"No, let me be! Don't bring it near me! Stop!", he heard shouting. The anger he felt because of how his brethren was being handled made the blood to boil in his veins and the shackles around his ankles and wrists made loud clunk like noises as he tried to set himself free but nothing helped. He wasn't able to do anything.   
Minutes went by slowly. If he hadn't been shackled and tightly guarded, he would have done something bad either to himself or basically to anyone who came near him during a wrong moment. Soon he heard footsteps. No, was it over already? Was it now his turn to become the next victim? An older man dressed in a white lab coat and two bodyguards arrived at his cell.   
"Other than little disagreements with your brother, everything worked out fine with him. At first we were a bit worried something would go wrong, but eventually all was as perfect as possible. Your turn is soon and you can join your brother, G-Stealer is waiting for you", the man with a lab coat said. They had even gotten new names? He grabbed the bars of the door and shook them. He had been starved, but his hands still had some power in them. Those bodyguards, however, were handling guns and the man with the lab coat had a syringe.   
"No, I won't do it! I'm a living creature! You can't do this to me and my kind", he tried his best to fight. However he didn't manage to reach the man's throat.   
"Every living creature will die sooner or later, but if you joined us, you would never die. We can make you immortal, nothing will ever hurt you, on the contrary, the more you would feel pain, the more you would get energy to attack again", he smirked.   
"In short you killed all my kind just to bring us back as immortal machines!", he growled.   
"Machines, exactly, that's the correct word to explain what your brothers are now. You all will get new daily routines", he grinned. The door was slowly opened and the bodyguards took a hold of his shackles.   
"Put him in a straight jacket, this seems to be especially fine individual, we don't want anything to happen to it", he grinned again, talking like he was just an object. But he wouldn't be an object, at least not yet. He tried everything in his power to get free from his shackles, but after being starved for so long had made him too weak. He wasn't able to do anything as the bodyguards wrapped the straight jacket around him. Then he noticed something in the hands of the man with the lab coat. It was the syringe he had had a moment earlier in his pocket. He had heard such a tiny noise without any problems. After all, he had been in almost full silence so he had learned to control his hearing and now he was able to hear any little noise.   
One of the buckles of the straight jacket was so high up that once it was secured on it's place, he wasn't able to turn his head, though he managed to take a glance at the syringe. It was filled with some repugnant looking green liquid. He felt the tip of the syringe on his neck and the liquid in it was injected into his blood stream. All he managed to do was to roar once from the pain and then he lost consciousness for some time. 

When he woke up the next time, around twenty minutes later, he noticed that he was tightly tied onto the examination table, with sturdy straps around his ankles, thighs, wrists and elbows. He wasn't able to turn his head either, thanks to the brace under his neck. He wasn't able to move at all. If he tried, his limbs just jerked a bit, but nothing else happened. He still registered what was happening around him but he wasn't able to control it anymore. But other than been tied up, nothing else had happened. Though it would change very soon. And so, a bright spotlight above him was turned on. It blinded him for a moment, after all, his eyes were all accustomed to see in the darkness. Now there was more men wearing lab coats, the one who had come to get him, was the leader. And right at that moment, he was narrating something on a small tape recorder.   
"Testing day #9, test subject #13. We have proceeded according to the plan and we have perfectly stayed on schedule. At first we were worried, that we wouldn't be able to handle more than fifteen test subjects during the first ten days, but now it starts to look like that we can do this after all. However, the first few were a complete disaster, but the test subjects #8, #10 and #12 are already doing much better. Right now we have a very high quality individual in our hands, and if everything goes according to the plan, this one could become the leader of the group. The physical build is perfect, fit and muscular, with both correct height and weight. Also the brain capacity seems to be high enough for a leader. Time will tell. Right now our most important task is to strengthen the muscles. Because of it's already great physical strength, the test subject #13 has been under starvation more than the other test subjects and we want to restore it's full power. We have to fix the calf muscles so the subject can run and jump for long distances without getting tired. The biceps also have to be trained, so lifting the mass of several tons is easy as it can possibly be. The abdominal muscles will be inserted with titanium and stainless steel so they won't get strained anymore, and the spine too will get necessary titanium embeddings. Working with the brain is completely another thing. The test subject will get a completely new daily rhythm with all the necessary routines and rituals. This creature will become an immoral, bloodthirsty killing machine. Testing day #9 has been signed, we will start the first surgery."  
"So, where do we start, Sir?", another man also wearing a lab coat asked.   
"We shall start directly from the brains, so we can get everything in working order", he nodded.  
He tried his best to fight for a while, but it was no use. Twelve young men, otherwise in great shape, had already been destroyed in the same way. Wait, what had that man said again? If everything goes according to the plan, he could become the leader of the group? Well, it was at least something along those lines. That liquid that had been injected in him earlier, most likely some kind of anesthetics, was still making his senses weak and blurry. But he did get a glance of another syringe, which this time had some majestic purple liquid inside of it. It was injected in the same spot as the first one, and everything went completely dark. He would soon become a wild predator.  
The name of that predator was Kita.


	4. Chemical Love Made It Happen

Chapter 4 – Chemical Love Made It Happen

Ever since it has been possible, scientists have tried to create a new, perfect human being in a lab. But they haven't find the correct kind of, let's just say, "donors" yet. Then one day the scientists' luck seemed to turn. A man who had gotten in a horrible accident was brought to the hospital. The doctors were worried that there was nothing to do to save him, but the scientists immediately wanted to help him with their own way. However the doctors thought that all that was left to do was to write his obituary, so whatever was tried to be done, he wouldn't survive so they accepted and the man was transferred to the laboratory.   
The man had been in an extremely serious fire. Almost 90% of his body had been burned, and for him to be able to even breath was nothing more than a miracle.   
The scientists still talked to him as if he was still fully conscious.  
"Sir? You have been in a horrendous accident, almost all of your body has been burned. We will do everything we can to give you a chance to come back to life like a phoenix arises from the ashes", they explained to him. Very slowly the man blinked his eyes and said, his voice just barely louder than a whisper:   
"Do whatever you want.. Anything that could still be done.. I'm fully in your hands.."  
Right after saying that he lost consciousness and they hooked him up in the oxygen machine.

To be able to make a successful cyborg, at least a part of a human being's original muscle tissue had to be saved so it could be combined with mechanics. In this case, only a very small amount of tissue was still in a usable condition, so everything had to be used.   
"If we manage to save at least a small amount of tissue, this might work out", one of the scientists was narrating into a little tape recorder while the other was getting the equipment ready and they got to work. There really wasn't much tissue to save, but they hoped it was enough.  
"We won't be doing anything with the tissue that has died already, it has to be removed from taking any extra space", one of the scientists ordered. After that was done they stitched the skin up again as tightly as possible. When the autopsy was also done, most of the vital functions were already controlled by machines, and the internal organs had also seriously damaged. It was a miracle the man was even breathing anymore, as the scientists were studying his lungs, that had been completely worn out when he had been breathing the toxic smoke.   
"He's not gonna do anything with these anymore, should we remove the lungs too?"  
"Yes, this should be the best way to deal with this. He will be breathing through a machine anyway, so the respiratory muscles would be useless.."  
And they did just that, removed his lungs completely, combining the rest of the respiratory muscles with the machine that would do all the work the lungs did before. His heart was beating very slowly, so the scientists decided to remove it too, replacing it with a battery that was always collecting power and it would never needed to replaced again. Naturally the heart rate flat lined immediately the same moment as the organ was removed. They put the battery quickly but carefully in it's place. However, it took a good moment before it started to work as it was supposed to do.   
"We are losing him", one of the scientists doubted.   
"No, we are not. This will become a scientific breakthrough", his associate declared and grabbed the defibrillator.   
"Clear!", he added. It was all that the battery needed, and it started to come to life after all.   
"Unbelievable.. It really is almost done..", they admired for a moment until they continued their work. His whole body was covered with an exoskeleton armor that would keep the machinery safe.   
One of the few parts of his body that had survived the damage was his eyes, and they were the only part that was showing from behind the mask that covered his face completely. Well, something had happened to his eyes, though his eyesight itself had survived. Any color from his irises had burned off so badly that his eyes were completely white, other than his pupils, that were now permanently shrunk, like he was always giving a suspicious squint at anything he was looking at.   
They had done it, they had made a perfect cyborg. He was completely dependent on his machines only. He would never have to breath on his own again, he would never feel hunger, since he couldn't even remove the helmet that maintained his necessary oxygen supply, he wouldn't even need to sleep ever again, he just needed to let his battery to recharge in peace when necessary.  
"From now on you are Magnum!", the scientists declared and fully started his battery.


	5. Forecourt of Hell

Chapter 5 – Forecourt of Hell

Once upon a time there was an older couple who weren't able to have their own children, but they did have very beautiful foster daughter. The girl was very innocent and pure. She had long, blonde hair that reached down to her back and big blue eyes. She was the apple of their eye. Since she didn't have any siblings, she was especially precious to them. However, one day it happened so that the girl fell seriously ill. Her parents didn't even dare to move her from her bed, just so anything worse wouldn't happen, and they called the doctor.  
He examined the girl and had to tell her parent the bad news. Other than the dangerously high fever, he wasn't even completely sure what was wrong with her, but he was worried it was something that couldn't be cured. Her mother started to cry, she didn't want to lose her little princess. All that the doctor could recommend was to call the pastor of their church and pray for her. They listened and called the pastor, who arrived as soon as he possibly could, to bless the girl.  
"The doctor said there's nothing else that could be done", her father sighed.  
The girl was already feeling even worse. Her skin was already ashen white like she was dead, she wasn't even able to eat anymore. The pastor was alone with her for a moment while getting ready to bless her.  
"Father?", the girl asked with a weak voice.  
"Yes, my child?", he asked.  
"If I'm not going to get better.. Please, you take care of my parents, right?", she coughed and he nodded slowly.  
"But I don't understand, Father.. I have always been so pure and virtuous.. Why am I so ill?", she wondered and almost started to cry.  
"Please don't cry, child. God's paths are unexplored. He must have some bigger plans for you", the pastor tried to comfort her. There was a tiny smile on her pale lips.  
And so, later the same night, she wasn't able to continue her fight anymore and she left the living world while her parents stayed up next to her to see her last moments.  
"Mom, Dad, the pastor said he will take care of you", she managed to say with a weak voice. Her mother stroke softly her cheek and brushed a long, blonde tuft of hair better behind her ear.  
"Sleep soundly, child, and remember that you are loved even though you can't continue living with us", her parents whispered, trying to hold back their tears as she took her last breath. 

When the girl woke up the next time, she was feeling cold.  
"Where am I? I thought I was supposed to die? How am I still awake..", she wondered.  
"Why are you out here all alone, sister? It's very cold this time of night", suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.  
"Come inside. My house might be small, but it's warm", a soft man's voice said. Of course the girl was a bit cautious, mother had always warned her about strange men, but she was so cold and all she wanted was to get somewhere warm. The man gave her a thick blanket to wrap around herself and a mug of some hot beverage.  
"I'm interested to hear how a resident of Midgård has found their way here", the man added and adjusted the logs in the fireplace.  
"A what?", she wondered and took a careful sip from her drink.  
"You are from Midgård. I have seen your kind every now and then. Though you don't usually come this far", he explained.  
"So where am I then?", she was even more curious now.  
"You are in Asgård, the land of the gods. Do you see that tree over there?", the man asked, he wasn't even slightly surprised seeing the expression of the girl's face, and nodded to look out of the window. The girl did see a huge tree. She wasn't sure what kind it was, but it looked very prestige.  
"That is the world tree Yggdrasil, it keeps our worlds in order. Behind this house goes the rainbow bridge Bifrost, the only way to Asgård. My name in Heimdall, I'm the guard of Bifrost", he introduced himself. The girl wasn't able to tell her name. She had already forgotten about it.  
"I don't have a permission to leave Bifrost, but when the next day comes, I will call a couple of servant ladies to bring you to Asgård, supreme god Odin should know what to do with you", Heimdall shrugged and prepared a small bed for her. She thanked him politely and went to sleep.  
Soon enough it was the next day and like he had promised, Heimdall called a couple of young women to bring the girl over the bridge.  
"Thank you for everything, Heimdall, I would have most likely froze if you hadn't called me inside", she thanked him for one last time and left with the women. They brought her to a great hall that had over five hundred doors, the ceiling coated with golden shield, the columns with spears and the chairs with armors.  
"We are now in Valhalla, supreme god Odin's hall", the women explained to her. They advised how to act infront of Odin and left from interfering.  
"What would you say, my child, would you like to stay here in Valhalla with us? You could become a fine valkyrie", Odin suggested. The girl nodded, of course she wanted to stay since there wasn't any way for her to leave. Odin gave her new clothes to replace her old and tattered dress, a glorious armor that glowed golden and had beautiful sea blue details. A golden mask also covered partially her face, nobody was allowed to see valkyrie's face fully without it. As her weapon, she got a huge sword, and Odin gave her a new name.  
"From now on your name shall be Enary, a valkyrie of Valhalla in my, Odin's great hall", he declared. She tasted the name for a moment. Enary. It sounded very fine. And it didn't take long, that she had become a great, skilled warrior. Soon she was the best fighter out of all women, and in all Valhalla, she was the third best, right after Prince Thor and Prince Loki.  
She served Odin faithfully and soon she was crowned as the Queen of the Pain Mountain, and her task was to bring the best warriors to Valhalla.


	6. There Is Only Darkness And Dust In The Biker's Eyes

Chapter 6 – There Is Only Darkness And Dust In The Biker's Eyes

What else can a man wish for? A well kept Harley-Davidson, a good cigar and having the hair flowing back while riding through the dark streets in the night. The light was shining over the asphalt that the last night's rain had gotten wet and slicky. He didn't care about it and only pressed more pedal to the metal. Well, if he could have had one thing more, it would have been some lovely lady on his arm. However, that was almost impossible with his looks. His thin, pale gray hair was even more greasy than usually under his head scarf and his trusty shotgun was tightly against his back while he drove. It was his most expensive treasure, other than his motorbike and top hat, that he never left out of his sight. Though while he was driving, he dropped the top hat also on his back so it wouldn't get swept away.  
You could have said that he was out of his mind, and in his case, it would have been just a compliment. His competitive drive was absolutely high and he liked to be picking a fight with anyone. No matter was it arm wrestling, a card game or a race, he was always there to join in. He loved to to compete because there was no way for him to loose. But whoever decided to take on his challenge, didn't know it. And it happened again this night. He stopped at some nondescript gas station where he knew he would find other motorists to challenge. However the evening was very quiet, probably because of the rainy weather, but he wasn't in a hurry. 

While waiting, he checked that his bike was in a good shape for a possible race. He had filled the tank just a little while ago so it was okay, and he checked the tires just in case. After he was done, he lit his cigarette. While having a smoke, he was also rolling a couple of dice in his pocket and he lift them up to check the numbers. All three dice had turned so they were showing sixes. It was perfect. After a few moments he finally heard motor running, and next to him drove a couple of other bikes.  
"Hey man, is that your bike?", one of them called and he crushed the cigarette under the heel of his boot.  
"It is", he nodded simply and fixed his scarf a bit.  
"She's a fine lady, how much do you ask for her?", the other guy smirked.  
"There is two things I won't ever let out of my sight, my bike and my shotgun, but if you gentlemen are interested, I am willing to race with you, if there is a price to win", he grinned.  
The men nodded, got their bikes ready and agreed on the rules. They thought it would be easy, his bike was much heavier than theirs, they would win easily. But of course this wasn't true. All the dice had shown sixes, the lady of luck herself was on his side. The men had no idea who they were racing against. Against them was Kalma, the biker zombie straight from Hell.


	7. Silent Sculpture

Chapter 7 – Silent Sculpture

Everyone knows the old Greek fable about Minotaur? According to this fable, the son of the sea god Poseidon, Theseus, killed this creature in a labyrinth to free the Athens under the takeover of Minos of Crete, and after defeating the creature he took it's half sister Ariadne as his bride back to Athens. But what happened to that legendary combination of half human and half bull? History doesn't tell. You would think that the story ended there, that Minotaur would be forgotten as the time went by. But it didn't go like that. Some higher power had a new plan ready for this horn-headed man. This higher power was the leader of the brotherhood of Kalmageddon, a man called Kalmaged Timetraveler. He saw his potentiality and took him with him, and soon he was the Eldest Brother. Kalmaged Timetraveler also gave him a new name. Minotaur of Crete was no more, instead there was a hellbull, Ox.

At first, Ox had problems to get accustomed to his new situation. He had already gotten used to finally be in peace and now he was woken up again. But after some time, when he started to get used to it, his new life, even as undead, was actually quite fine. Being the Eldest Brother, Ox went everywhere with his master and listened as he taught him to use his powers. So the new powers wouldn't be too much for him, Kalmaged turned him into more of a bull than a man. Now he had more of a skull-like face, huge horns on his forehead and his feet turned into cloven hooves.  
Ox was a strong and silent warrior, he didn't talk much, only when he really had something to say. Master taught him everything what he knew and declared that the hellbull would be the next leader of the brotherhood right after him. Ox was flattered, he swore that he would do anything for his brotherhood and since he was undead already, nobody couldn't kill him again. And so Ox, this undead hellbull, stayed in the brotherhood and served Kalmaged Timetraveler. Though sometimes he was thinking, while polishing his magnificent horns, that maybe one day he would find other creatures like him?


	8. A Stonecold Heart

Chapter 8 – A Stonecold Heart

Now we are in Northern England, around 1770's. The aristocratic family of de Paysant welcomed their daughter, Lady Awa, into the world. However, she wasn't a normal child. Since a very young age, she had telekinetic powers and her mind was able to change places and go wherever she wanted. This was a good thing, since although being fine aristocrat, her father was a violent drunkard. Little Awa was scared of her father, but thanks to her powers she was able to escape and didn't care about his actions too much.  
The young Countess didn't have the easiest possible childhood, but she managed and grew up to be a quite charming lady. In her twenties, she fell in love with a young man called John Heart. Their love was so passionate that they got engaged without telling their parents. This did not work well with Lady Awa's father. He had already promised her daughter's hand to another man. And so, he went so far that he attacked his own daughter, forced her into a home arrest and broke off the engagement with Heart. Lady Awa was angered that the father didn't understand her love and with her telekinetic powers she traveled to meet her fiancé. However, this was a huge mistake.  
When she arrived, Lady Awa saw her fiancé cuddling with another lady. This was probably the situation that created the phrase "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". There was not enough words to describe the fury Countess felt. She had loved John Heart with all of her heart and this was the way how he paid her back, cuddling with another woman! Also she saw how that traitor offered his ring to her. That scoundrel was already engaged to her, Lady de Paysant! But no, a womanizer like John Heart didn't care about a small detail like that at all, and they kissed each other. This was too much for her and Countess went to extreme lengths to make him pay for betraying her.  
"If I can't have John, no-one can have him!", she hissed angrily like a cat that had it's tail stepped on, turned herself into a silk bedsheet and strangled her unfaithful ex-fiancé.  
"I sure hope that father is now proud of his daughter..", Lady Awa thought.  
After coming back home, however, she started to get even more crazy and wasn't able to control her powers anymore. Because only her mind was moving, she changed places with her cat, so her body would get at least some food daily. But one day everything changed. Lady Awa had been away from home for a long while, learning more from oracles, fortune-tellers, exorcists and other spiritual individuals. However, for a while now, she had been feeling weirdly weak. Her concerned suspicions started to get even more alarmed, as the bust of her dress slowly started to get bloody, near her heart. Countess decided to go back home immediately, but as she arrived, she found her own grave from the side garden, where her body had been resting for a good while already. The cat, she guessed. After enough time it's weird acting probably had started to draw attention and the citizens had started to suspect that she was possessed. Her physical body had been impaled through the heart and buried.  
Well, now that she had been freed from her earthly entity, Lady Awa decided to leave to travel the world to find some new skills to learn. But first she wanted to talk with her mother one last time. But there, inside de Paysant's chateau, was a new shock waiting for her. Her father had assaulted her mother so severely that she had passed from her injuries. Mother had been the only one who really had ever loved her daughter. Lady Awa's eyes, that had turned into cat's eyes, gleamed dangerously and she attacked her father. She broke every bone from his body and left him to bleed to death. Finally she had gotten her revenge after living with all that fear and agony she had experienced from a man, who was supposed to love her, and despite everything he still had called them father and daughter. After this she left, traveling through Europe as a ghost. Have you ever felt, maybe just remotely, that mirrors, glass windows and other things of that kind could just break into pieces? It's just one example of Countess Awa de Paysant's powers. When traveling through Ireland she got the reputation as a banshee, a screaming demon, and more precisely as their queen, thanks to her studies of dark magic.


	9. Shivering Moments

Chapter 9 – Shivering Moments

Once upon a time there was an old butcher who took an apprentice, after his wife made him do so, because their own son wasn't interested in the slightest to continue in his father's footsteps. And soon a young man, around the age of the son, started at his new job. The young man was very quiet, he didn't talk much. Master, however, was very pleased to see how well he did his tasks.  
"Remember this what I'm going to say next. Never forget that the cleaver is your mistress. Once you take it with you from here to eternity, you will never let go of it, you will carry it everywhere with you wherever you will go. A butcher without his cleaver is like a blacksmith without his anvil. Never forget this, boy", master told him one day, while he was sharpening his knife. However he didn't notice a weird spark in the young man's eyes as he said it.  
The days went by, and the old master started to get weaker each day. He wasn't completely sure, how many days he still had left before he would meet his maker, so he called both of the young men, his heir and his apprentice, to him.  
"Naturally my son, my own flesh and blood, shall have my property, everything what I will leave after me, does he want them or not. But to you, my loyal apprentice, I shall leave something special. As my son won't be following in my footsteps anyway, you shall have all the equipment you will need for your professional practice", he declared. His son simply thought that he could always sell anything he didn't need. The apprentice smiled a bit and thanked his master. That same weird spark in his eyes was even stronger now. 

Early in the morning, before even the rooster in the hen house was awakened yet, the apprentice was already working. The master came to check on him. Just like he had taught him, the young man handled each piece of meat with a lot of skills.  
"You have learned something, boy, keep up the good work", he nodded.  
"Thank you, master", he answered simply, sharpened the knife a bit and continued his work. In the meantime the lady of the house started to wonder why the couple's son hadn't come to have the breakfast yet. It wasn't normal to him to sleep late. She decided to go to check his room and was shocked when opening the door. Near the bed there was a lot of blood, it looked like the son had been tortured and after that he had been dragged somewhere. She started to cry and rushed to tell to her husband what had happened. After a moment of thinking he then admitted that he had noticed some blood stains on the porch, near the workspace. Only then he started to understand that weird spark in the young apprentice's eyes.  
"It was the apprentice. That viper who I cared about as if he was another son of mine. He killed our boy", he understood. At that same moment he coughed up some blood. The apprentice had sneaked behind him and stabbed his knife right to his back. His wife started to scream. The old man fell on to the floor right next to her feet.  
"What kind of a creature you are?", she screamed. She never got to hear his answer, as the knife found it's place now from right on her chest. Creature. Otus, the young man thought for a moment after fulfilling his task. Yes, it sounded perfect. From that point on it would be his name. He was Otus, the butcher of purgatory.


	10. A Collapse At The Chapel

Chapter 10 – A Collapse At The Chapel

There was once a young couple who was planning their wedding. They had just moved into a new town and didn't really know anybody yet, but all the residents were very friendly and directed them from where to ask advice.  
"Oh, ask from Father Manuél, he would be happy to wed you, if he isn't busy when you had planned your wedding", they suggested. Well, the young couple decided to at least ask, it shouldn't hurt.  
They had to search for a while until they finally found their way to the local parsonage and knocked on the door.  
"Lord have mercy for your souls. Is there some specific reason why you have arrived to the holy house of the Lord?", the housekeeper asked.  
"We wanted to meet Father Manuél. We were hoping he could wed us", they explained.  
"I'll go to ask is he possibly busy at the moment", she nodded.  
The young couple didn't want to step inside to the parsonage without an invitation, so they waited at the door that she could come back.  
"Father Manuél? There is a young couple that wishes you would wed them", the housekeeper informed him.  
"Oh, I would be more than happy to do so. It's always great to join two young lovers in a holy marriage", Father Manuél nodded and personally went to tell them the news. They were happy.

It didn't took too long for the wedding day to arrive. The expectations were high. Father Manuél was getting ready in the sacristy.  
"Father Manuél? Are you okay? You look kind of pale..", the cantor of the church got worried when noticing it.  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired", Father Manuél promised and wiped his forehead a bit. Maybe he really should have a day off after this. He was a man of God, he knew when to dedicate time for a rest. But for some reason he had a weird feeling as the wedding ceremony was coming closer. Something was wrong.  
"I'm simply stressed.. I really need some good rest..", he thought.  
And so, the wedding ceremony did start like any other same kind of ceremony. However, the young couple too noticed that the pastor seemed to be kind of sick. And then, without any warning, something horrible happened. Father Manuél stumbled against the altar, his eyes got cloudy and he started to cough up blood. The young bride screamed. Since that morning the cantor had been worried that something was wrong.  
Right at that moment pastor took a raspy gasp of breath and his legs gave out from under him. The groom and the bestman tried to help him, since they stood there nearest to him, but there wasn't anything to do. The cantor rushed to the altar and checked his pulse. There was none. He sighed and closed pastor's eyes.  
"Father Manuél has left us, we shall hold a quiet moment in his memory..", he started. The whole church was filled with a completely different atmosphere than just a few moment earlier. However, the maid of honor could have sworn that the pastor's eyes moves just slightly.  
"If he just passed away right infront of our eyes, then why is he standing on his own feet again?", the groom gasped and hugged his bride tightly.  
"Father Manuél?", the cantor gasped too. Father Manuél's eyes glowed crimson red.  
"You may call me as Minister of Sinister, for I am Mana, the Pale Pastor!", he declared.


	11. Hush, The Dolls Are Sleeping!

Chapter 11 – Hush, The Dolls Are Sleeping!

This story starts with a completely ordinary girl. She doesn't remember it too well herself, but she wasn't too much over twenty. She had gotten herself into a horrible danger. There was a dangerous and a sick man who had kidnapped her. At first she was obviously scared, what he was gonna to do her?  
And she wasn't even the only one. He had already almost a dozen victims, around her age, pretty young girls. Many of them were already dead, they had been killed with many brutal ways. Couple of them was so weak that they too would die at any moment.  
"What do you want from me? And what have you done to those other girls?", she screamed. He just laughed. A horrible, manic laughter, that made her spine tingle.  
"My sweet girl, I'm making dolls of you. Beautiful, beautiful dolls. You don't need to be afraid, you will be precious and perfect forever", he purred. Just the thought itself was morbid.  
This man was clearly out of his mind.  
The girl looked around. All those other girls.. He had been slicing them up like pieces of meat. One of them had her tibia coming right through her skin. The second girl had her arm in a unnatural angle, completely out from it's place. The third had her stomach sliced open, all of her inner organs were clearly showing. The fourth girl's body had been opened from a bit higher and she had her heart ripped out right from her chest. Judging by the position how the fifth girl's head was resting, her neck had been broken, her face was almost completely turned to the wrong way. Sixth one had her hair ripped out from her head, her bare skull was showing from between the small pieces of flesh that still stayed on their places.  
The seventh girl had her ribs broken, few of them were coming out through her skin the same way like the first girl's tibia. The eighth girl had her fingers removed. And for some reason, the limbs of the ninth girl seemed weirdly long. Then she understood why, all of her ligaments had been pulled from their joints. The tenth girl had her eyes punctured. And the girl right next to her had her throat slit open, there was blood everywhere.  
Couple of the girls were whining quietly, they weren't too far away from dying. Then she noticed the last girl, who had probably been victimized just before her. Yes, she too had had some horrible things done to her, just like the other girls, but other than that she seemed to be mostly in one piece, but very traumatized, that was for sure.  
It looked like something was dripping from her. The girl looked a bit closer and realized that it was melted wax, the kind that was used to make wax dolls. There was little pieces of porcelain pushed into her skin here and there. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was to stare. Her lips were also stitched shut, so her lips looked even smaller. For this reason she wasn't able to talk, but she could see from the look on her face that the girl should try to run away if she gets a chance so she could try to save herself.  
"You will be so beautiful. The most beautiful of all of my dolls", the man purred and tied her onto the working desk. 

The girl was unconscious for a long time. When she finally started to wake up, she noticed that monster had made her like he was himself. Another monster. This was his idea of a beautiful doll? Apparently yes, since she was still alive, at least for now. And she wasn't tied up anymore. When feeling around herself, the first thing she found was a small mirror. She lifted it carefully and glanced at her face. She wanted to scream, but she wasn't able to find her voice.  
He had taken her eyes and replaced them with glass ones, like with very old time porcelain dolls, one was soft blue and the other was pastel pink. Though they were glass, she was still able to see completely normally with them. There was parts of her scalp that was missing. Thankfully there wasn't blood, but little pieces of bone was showing from here and there. The girl had had enough and soon she hear footsteps. That duke of all douches was back.  
"Now you are so beautiful..", he purred and tried to touch her. She understood why he had done this. He made dolls out of young girls just for his own sick fantasies. The girl got up from the desk. Her movements were slow, she too had been dipped in wax and there was pieces of porcelain here and there. She wasn't gonna let him do anything whatever he was gonna do to her and attacked him, she wasn't able to control herself at all. And so, before she had even noticed, she had grabbed something heavy and crushed his skull. Obviously she was in panic, she had just killed someone. Now the girl was alone. Thinking that she was worthless. Then she noticed the blueprints what the man had used while building her. Some of the letters were ripped. She looked at them for a moment.  
"Plastic Chic.. HellToy.. Scarbie..", she mumbled, going through the papers, taking the ripped letters and twirled them a bit in her fingers.  
"The lonely H from Plastic Chic.. Two L's from HellToy.. And both A and E from Scarbie..", she talked to herself and arranged them for a moment until they formed an understandable word, Hella.  
"From now on I shall be known as Hella, the cursed schizo doll!"


	12. Electrical Action Order

Chapter 12 – Electrical Action Order

Kita's & G-Stealer's POV

Day 2638. We have had to make a long journey to get to this point. After the masters gave us the new rituals and routines to follow like they had promised, they has taught a lot of other simple things, like keeping the track of time, obligatory calculations and simple alphabet so we are able to communicate with each other. However, something in me is still fighting against everything that has been done to me and to my brethren. We were not supposed to be like this. But we couldn't do anything about it. We were controlled by other, much more developed creatures. They had planted special kind of microchips into our brains so they were able to control us.  
Few times I tried to fight back. This was a mistake. The microchip in my brain send an impulse to the collar around my neck that gave me a strong electrical shock every time I did anything against the master's authority.  
"Your resistance is useless, Kita. You are completely under our authority, just like your whole race", the masters reminded me, the electric collar gave it's usual shock. My closest brother in our race, the "prototype" before me, G-Stealer was completely different than I was. He submitted under their authority immediately and didn't even try to fight against them, like I did. Since the very start I had managed to form my own will despite the control over us, though it wasn't easy.  
"Just stop it, Kita. If you annoy them enough, who knows if they are gonna shove you into the oblivion", G-Stealer sighed, after I had had those couple of almost mandatory fits of rage of the evening. I got a couple of extra huge shocks as a disciplinary action from those, and a third one came as a warning that I need to calm down at least for the night.  
"But we shouldn't be like this, G-Stealer", I huffed.  
"Well, at least we haven't been killed yet, which isn't probably too far with your actions", he groaned. Well, I knew he was right. The masters killed every old, sick, or otherwise injured individuals that weren't useful to them anymore. We had been spared, at least for the time being, because we were younger, healthier and stronger. I just huffed again and fixed my headpiece a bit, the visor had gotten crooked again while I was bashing my head against the nearest wall.  
"What do you think though?", G-Stealer added in a calmer tone and glanced out from the little window that was right next to his bed.  
"About what?", I, on the other hand, was still annoyed and also layed down on to my bed.  
"Well, the masters modified us to be a conquering race instead of a pacifist one, so do you think that somewhere out there is other kind of civilizations we haven't met yet?", he asked.  
"I'm not sure, maybe", I shrugged after thinking about it for a moment. It was true though. We were modified to be conquerors, killers. I tried my best to be more optimistic like G-Stealer was, at least his way was more positive than mine, that maybe we really would encounter other kind of civilizations and if everything went well, they would possibly surrender without fighting.  
To be completely honest, I was highly doubtful about that, but at least we were able to hope that maybe the bloodshed wasn't absolutely necessary. 

From the very start there was a lot of weird tests done to us. At least I thought that they were weird because I though we were ready now. But no, the masters still examined us. I guess we were still somehow unfinished anyway. And usually it was either myself or G-Stealer who was on the examination table, sometimes both at the same time. The masters thought that we were the best specimen, or something.  
This was one of those times when both of us were tied up onto the examination table. I'm not completely sure what they did to us this time, because they dazed us first so we wouldn't start to struggle. However it didn't take long for something to go horribly wrong.  
"What's going on? We thought we had stopped their progressing cycle!", the masters gasped. Our genes just continued to mutate.  
"We weren't ready for this! They are becoming too dangerous to control with microchips and electrical collars! When these wake up from their anesthesia, they could kill us all!"  
"We have taken some of their genes in safekeeping before this mutation started, so we can clone more obedient specimen. Prepare the escape module. We have to send these two into the oblivion, they are free to crash into some oncoming planet!"  
We had no idea what was going on, we were still under the effect of the anesthesia.  
"Change the course, we have to go to the opposite direction so we won't meet them again!"  
After some time we finally started to come out of the anesthesia in the stuffy escape module, it barely had enough room for both of us.  
"Kita? What happened?", G-Stealer asked weakly. The brace under the neck made it hard to move the head, but I tried my best, if I could glance out from the window.  
"G-Stealer? I have a feeling that the masters have abandoned us", I gulped when I noticed that we were flying through the space, we were already a long way from our home, Mu Arae.  
Slowly but surely we managed to get free from out bindings. However there wasn't room to move in the stuffy module, so we just lied on the narrow beds that just barely fit in there and looked at the stars from the window. At some point we even managed to fall asleep, until a high pitched whistle woke me up.  
"The fuel is running out, prepare to land!", the automatic voice warned.  
"Hold on to something, we are gonna crash!", I woke G-Stealer up from his sleep and we got as flat against our beds as we possibly could. After just a few more moments we did make a crash landing. The glass around the module started to break, thanks to the power of the said crash landing. I was closer to the bigger crack, so I decided to kick it. It seemed like the gravity of this planet was different than what we were used to, my feet felt heavier than normal.  
"Can you get up?", I asked, I was slightly more advanced and able to use more skills.  
"I think so..", G-Stealer nodded and we both got slowly onto our feet.  
"Kita? Where do you think we are?", he asked then and we looked around a bit.  
"I'm not sure. I only know that we are somewhere far away from our home star system", I shrugged. Sure, we were conquerors, but since we didn't have any orders to actually attack, we simply examined our new surroundings and decided that we would attack only if we felt it was necessary. After that we collected everything we could from the ruins of the module, maybe we could still use them somehow, and started to look for a place where we could set up a temporary camp. We had been evolved as much as possible by our former masters so we would easily manage on new, unfamiliar planets.  
Either something had gone wrong with the original programming, or maybe the microchips had been damaged when we crash landed..


	13. You Are Not Alone

Chapter 13 – You Are Not Alone

Mr. Lordi's POV

It did took me some time, but now I had arrived back to Lapland. After all, it was my home, even though sometimes it felt like it didn't approve me. But I'm Lapland's own boy. And since my father finally left me alone, it was my time to take my place as the new leader of goblins and demons.   
So there I was, roaming in that familiar, snowy wilderness. My only company was the deer and owls. Though sometimes I caught myself from thinking that I couldn't possibly be completely alone in this world, that I would find some other beings from somewhere out there. And that actually happened.   
As usual, I was on a little walk after the meal. I was minding my own business until I heard something. A noise that was louder than anything I had ever heard before. I glanced towards the sky and there was a huge a ball of light, flashing past my eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but I decided to go to check what it could have been.   
I have lived for a long time, and that was the first time I had ever seen something like that. I had to walk for a while in the deep snow until I finally found the place where the thing had landed. At that same moment I heard that a glass was broken somewhere near.   
I looked around a bit from behind the trees and I saw two large creatures, they were at least two meters tall. They too looked around for a few moments. When they started to talk to each other, I wasn't completely sure of what they exactly were saying. I guess I was a bit too far away.   
"Where are we..", one of the wondered and the second one shrugged it's shoulders.   
"Don't.. Know.. Probably.. Far away.. From home..", it answered.  
I did watch them for a moment however. What business did they have, to roam on my home land? Well, they sure were nasty looking, they had some long, sharp looking fangs coming out from their jaws.

They looked around for a good while. Like they were looking for something. Then suddenly one of them bend down to lift something from the ground. At that same time the other one touched it's neck. For a moment I was sure it was going to rip it's own throat open with those huge claws.   
"Yes, it has been detached", it nodded to the other one and it too turned it's head. The second one grabbed a hold of something, that was most likely around it's neck, and teared it off. Something snapped in half and it held that something, which looked a lot like a collar of some kind, in it's huge hand.   
"No more electricity..", it gasped and touched it's neck again, probably to check one more time that the collar surely was off.   
"What is this weird white substance?", the other one asked, bend down to grab some snow in it's hand and examined it for a moment.   
"It's cold.. And it's dissolving when touched..", it nodded and pushed some buttons on it's wristlet.   
"The system doesn't recognize it", it added after another moment.   
"It's called now", I said and stepped out from behind the trees. They got startled a bit and looked like they were ready to start a fight. They snapped their jaws and showed their equally sharp claws too.   
"Who are you, unknown creature?"  
"And where are we?", they asked.   
"You are on Earth, the third planet of the solar system on this side of Milky Way. And if were we completely correct, you have landed on Lapland, on my home territory. I am Mr. Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead", I introduced myself. They glanced at each other and slowly one of them offered it's hand.   
"I am called Kita. This is G-Stealer. We belong in a conqueror race", it explained.   
"We come from another galaxy, a different star system called Mu Arae", the second one added and we shook hands. I suggested that they would stay and live with me. After all, they didn't have any other place where to go, it was complete coincidence that they had landed on Earth in the first place. They nodded and started to follow me. After a while, we had arrived back at the Mansion where I lived. 

Kita's & G-Stealer's POV

System update. Now we know where we are. We have arrived in the star system of Milky Way, on the third planet of this solar system, which is called Earth. Also we have met another individual of an unknown race we haven't met before. He calls himself Mr. Lordi. It seems that he has a certain level of authority that we don't dare to resist it. We will stay with him and accept him as our new leader. Our only condition is that he wouldn't use electricity on us anymore. 

Mr. Lordi's POV

Well, I knew that I would find other creatures from somewhere. Sure, these aliens weren't exactly the same like I was, but I'm sure that we would get along just fine with each other. At least as long as I would be the leader. But I guess they have already noticed that. But what do they eat..


	14. Conferences with Destiny

Chapter 14 – Conferences with Destiny

Kalma's POV

There was just the two of us, me and my dearest Betsy. I didn't grouch about it, however, we were a great pair. I chose the victim and Betsy took care of the rest. Though slightly problematic was that she wasn't able to answer to me. Someone to talk to could have been nice. But where I could find someone like that?  
The evening was the same as usual. Betsy and I, few victims, mandatory check up of the bike, some honestly horrible beer, occasional smoke to stay at least somehow sane, couple of more victims, basic night.  
"I think our work here is pretty much done. What do you say, old girl, should we go somewhere else?", I suggested and threw Betsy on my back. I snuffed out my cigarette, got on the saddle of the bike and stepped on the gas. Then I thought for a moment where we should go next. Well, maybe somewhere where we haven't been yet?  
"Any ideas, Betsy?", I asked, though I knew she wasn't able to answer. 

I drove around for a while. It was some ungodly hour, like four in the morning, and the highway was surprisingly quiet. Usually there was at least someone driving somewhere like I did.  
"This is quite boring.. I guess I really should leave this place behind..", I shrugged while stopping to have a smoke. Bloody hell. The lighter decided to stop working and I didn't get my smoke break.  
"I need to check the pockets of the next victim..", I huffed, I really needed that cigarette.  
For some reason I felt like something would happen. I just wasn't sure why I felt like that. And so, we continued our journey with Betsy, to get to somewhere, whatever place was waiting for us this time. Suddenly I noticed something weird. My driving started to toss around, and that didn't usually happen, since I spend at least nineteen hours on the saddle. It felt like some external power was pulling me towards it like a magnet.  
I checked quickly that Betsy was tightly strapped over my chest and squeezed the handle bars with such force that my knuckles were turning white. It really felt like I was thrown into something. There was cold air coming under the clothes and the top hat flew away from my back. When I finally stopped flying in the air, I smashed into something cold and semi-soft. Then everything went black.  
What the hell was this? I was stuck in something that was colder than even the best possible beer I ever had managed to stole. Only then I realized something.  
"Betsy? Where are you, old girl?", I quailed and started to struggle. Then I heard footsteps. There was someone else with me?  
"Take it easy, we'll get you out from there", someone said. Then I felt that two pairs of huge, strong hands grabbed my ankles and pulled. Only then I understood what had happened. For some ungodly reason I had been almost waist deep in a snow bank.  
"Where am I..", I asked.  
"You are in Lapland. I am Mr. Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead", the first creature introduced himself and offered his hand.  
"These are my comrades from another galaxy, on the right is Kita and on the left is G-Stealer. Who are you?", he wondered and helped me back on my feet.  
"I'm Kalma, the biker zombie straight from Hell", I introduced myself, put the top hat back on my head and got my bike up from the snow.  
"Betsy?", I asked then, when I noticed that she wasn't on my back anymore.  
"Betsy?", they questioned.  
"My shotgun, my most precious treasure", I explained. Thankfully I found her soon after.

I stayed with them. I had no idea how the hell I had even arrived in there. Though Mr. Lordi guessed there could have been some kind of interference with space and time and I had hit the spot of some kind of worm hole. My biggest problem was that it wasn't exactly easy to drive in the snow. He just shrugged that when the snow would melt, I would be able to drive again. I didn't have other means of transport, my legs weren't exactly most reliable..


	15. Gate of Darkness

Chapter 15 – Gate of Darkness

OX's POV

Something had gone wrong. I hate it when the plans change at the last minute. I knew that the master had had plans to make me the next leader, but for some reason he had changed his mind.   
Oh well, I didn't mind it too much. I was the Eldest Brother and I knew all of the spells. Basically, I could have been a perfect next master. Maybe. Possibly because I'm very.. Strong-headed. Hah. Yeah..   
Master did say something along the lines of that he didn't have enough room for me after all. It was weird. He had woken me from my eternal rest. I'm not completely sure what I should do now. Also I knew that the Master didn't have much time anymore, maybe that was the reason why he was making changes with his plans who should be the next leader.   
"I will free you from the duties as the Eldest Brother, I have other plans", he said during one evening. It confused me, I didn't have anything else than this brotherhood. What would I do? Where would I go?  
"You have to find your own path now, hellbull", he said. My own path. Where I could find one, I wondered. I was still loyal to him, so I bowed.   
"Thank you for everything, Master Timetraveler and the Brotherhood of Kalmageddon. I will miss this, but I shall respect you and leave, as you wish."  
However, I wasn't sure where I would go. So, I used my last night by examining the maps.  
"Ox, my brother, the whole spirit world and beyond is now yours to explore", Master pointed out. I simply nodded and turned the page of the old thick book I was reading. Finally I decided that I would roam around the different times and wonder whatever I would find from there. Whenever I would get tired of it, I could stay wherever I happened to be at that moment. It sounded like a plan.  
And so, I left early in the morning.

I wandered around for a while. I was thinking how much the world had changed after my own time? I did visit home at Greece and I found my old labyrinth. It was still there, but the terrain was now overgrown and the path was more harder to find that before.  
"Oh well, at least one thing isn't my problem anymore", I thought and continued my journey.   
Going from time to time was hard, but I did see new things and I learned a lot. However, every time I changed the place where I was, the timeline too changed, so I wasn't completely sure anymore how much time had passed after I had left the Brotherhood.   
On one evening, at least I think it was evening since it was already quite dark, I stopped to have a rest and started to read my notes I gathered from each new world I visited. After some time I heard some weird noise. Something was coming closer to me with a quick pace. I slowly stood up, the tips of my horns were almost two meters high up from the ground. Soon an unknown creature stood infront of me.  
"Who are you?", he asked and checked me from the tips of my horns to my cloven hooves.   
"My name is Ox, I'm a hellbull", I introduced myself and bowed down. He offered his bony hand to shake mine.   
"I'm Kalma, the biker zombie from Hell and this is my shotgun Betsy. The leader of the gang I belong in, Mr. Lordi, felt that something was weird and sent me to check what it was. I guess he felt your presence. How about you joined us? I'm sure there's enough room at the Mansion", he explained and got on the saddle of his bike. I nodded, gathered my things and followed him. When we had arrived, I met his other comrades, Kita and G-Stealer, alien conquerors from outer space.   
"Of course you can stay here with us", Mr. Lordi nodded immediately. Kita and G-Stealer glanced at my horns, both curiously and admiringly, and compared them with their sharp fangs. After I had heard their life stories, I told them my own.   
"You are coming all the way from Greece, huh? My word, that's a long way from here.. I think there's at least three thousand kilometers..", Mr. Lordi explained and rubbed his beard a bit.   
I glanced at the huge map that was on the wall. There was a huge, red tipped pin where we were now and I calculated the distance between it and Greece. He was right, there was about three thousand kilometers. On one hand, it didn't felt like much, but on the other, I had gone through several different time periods.. My time Greece was completely different than what was mapped here.


	16. An Uncertainty Factor

Chapter 16 – An Uncertainty Factor

Magnum's POV

Since the very start I knew there was something different with me. I was something bigger. Something, that the humankind wasn't ready for yet. I was a huge leap in the latest gene technology. Sure, my physical body was dead, but I continued living, with the help of machines. I was alive, but I wasn't at the same time.   
I was one of the biggest creations the mankind had ever managed to make. I was the perfect cyborg. But the scientists who had made me thought I was too perfect. When continuing their work, they started to hesitate. Was the world really ready to encounter me yet? After a while of consideration, they decided that no, the world wasn't ready just yet.   
"We could have done so many things.. But this is too much even for us", they decided and tried to switch my power off. This wasn't okay. I was already used to the fact that I was.. Something.   
And so I started to control the devices that were meant to control me. I got my power current so high that just touching me was enough to kill a person with a high voltage electric shock. I ripped myself free from the cords and wires of the examination desk, broke out from the laboratory and started my journey.   
However, I wasn't completely sure where to go now. Any living creature wasn't able to be near me without dying. I had the ability to kill. And I was completely controlled by machines. For this reason I was a lonely wolf but then again, I was also quite happy with my situation. I could be completely in my own peace without any distractions. Though some kind of company could have been nice anyway.. 

I wandered around for a long while. I wasn't completely sure where I went. There was some peculiar force that made my inner compass and the navigation system to go haywire. Since I'm a cyborg, I'm not able to feel same kind of things as normal mortal human beings, so for example I can't feel if the temperature changes suddenly, unless I check it from my monitors. But now even them were strangely slow.   
"What's.. Happening.."  
My whole mechanism was slowing down.   
After some time I managed to distinguish some vague background noise. I wasn't completely sure what was making the noise, since my sensors were still a bit unsteady.   
"Are you completely sure about what you are doing?", a quiet voice asked from the background.   
"Which one of us knows how to handle machines here?", a second voice questioned.   
"Well, you..", the first voice admitted.   
"Exactly, so let me take care of his. Where did I put that lighter again, I need a smoke.. Here we go.."  
My sensors were now slowly switching on one by one. Soon after it sensed something that the scanner registered to be a combination of nicotine, some phosphorus, polonium and a bit of butane. A cigarette and a lighter.  
"Let's see now.. Those cords should go crossed here.. These there.. That one goes here.. This one also there.."  
My power was slowly starting to switch on.   
"Let's try it, it should work now."  
My battery was kickstarted again and I started to slowly move my limbs. I was slowly registering my surroundings. I was somewhere inside now. When glancing out from the nearest window I saw white mass, the system told me it was snow. That explained why my functions had slowed down.   
"Who are you? It's a good thing that the lads found you when they did, you could have started to rust out there. I am Mr. Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead", the first creature said and offered his hand for a handshake. For a moment I was a bit hesitant but I grabbed it. I was actually a bit confused that he didn't get a deadly shock like those scientists did. Then I understood it was probably because he too was undead already, so it didn't have an effect on him. The other creatures accompanying him also offered their hands.   
"Kalma, the biker zombie from Hell", other one introduced himself.   
"Ox, the hellbull", the third one added.   
Before I had time to introduce myself, just as a formality, I heard noise. Two other creatures I wasn't familiar with yet tried to attack me and my new acquaintances, Ox and Kalma, quickly tore them away from me.   
"Kita! G-Stealer! How dare you just attack our new guest like that?", Mr. Lordi asked. One of them was checking something from the device around it's wrist.   
"He looks exactly like the assassin from another race called Tau Cet, our former masters told us about them", they explained.   
"I do not recognize this "Tau Cet". I was build in a laboratory of mortal humans, but my powers got so strong that they couldn't control me anymore. I am a cyborg, they called me Magnum", I simply shrugged. They gave some suspicious glances at me and now both of them were checking their wrist devices. Finally they accepted the fact that my resemblance with this other race was just a huge coincidence.   
"Anyway, these are Kita and G-Stealer, they come from another galaxy from far away", Mr. Lordi nodded. 

Magnum's POV, system update

I decided to stay at the Mansion with them. A cliché, maybe, but I didn't have any other place to go. Though at first I was mostly in my own peace, it took a good while to get used to the fact that there was other creatures that could be near me without the stress would they die when doing so. For Mr. Lordi, it was enough that I respected him as the leader and with Ox and Kalma, I got along quite well. Kita and G-Stealer, they on the other hand were a completely different thing. There was still some kind of conflict between us. And if the others weren't keeping an eye on us, there was always a risk that we would be attacking each other.


	17. The Confession Opens A New Door

Chapter 17 – The Confession Opens A New Door

Enary's POV

On one very beautiful day I was riding with Loki. The day had started completely normally. Around six in the morning we had waited would the bells of Ragnarok start to ring. But, as usual, it didn't happen this time either. It was the biggest thing that could happen in Valhalla, and every warrior, valkyrie and deity was waiting the moment when the bells would start to ring. No matter how much we waited, it simply didn't happen.   
Well, for me it was especially important day. Later in the evening, Odin would announce my engagement to his son, Thor. Loki had always been competing about everything with Thor, and just couldn't accept the fact he was going to get one of the most beautiful women of Valhalla as his bride.   
At first I had no reason to be suspicious, when he asked me to go on a ride with him.   
"It's an important day today, isn't it, Enary?", he asked, having his usual insinuating smirk on his lips.   
"You know well it is, Odin is going to announce my engagement to Thor today", I nodded.  
"Yeah.. The engagement to Thor..", he mumbled and gritted his teeth.   
"I know you are always competing about everything, but I'm sure he'll choose you as his ring bearer", I laughed a bit. I was very flattered that Odin had chosen me to be Thor's bride. There was a lot of maidens who wished to get his attention. That's why I was absolutely offended because of what happened.   
After a while of riding we stopped the horses so they could eat and we had time to talk. Suddenly Loki grabbed my hand.   
"Please, think about this, Enary. Do you really want to have Thor? I like you too, a lot..", he started to sweet talk. I knew his reputation as a ladies' man. He didn't care was she a servant lady, a valkyrie or a goddess. I blushed slightly under my gilded mask.   
"Please stop, Loki. You know that I have chosen Thor", I said and pulled my hand away from his. Loki had this weird expression on his face. I guess he was used to get any woman he wanted.   
"Enary.. Yeah, sure, I'm not able to raise Mjolnir, is that so important to you?", he asked.  
"Well, it is one of the specificities that Thor has", I admitted that much. Any woman would fight until death to get a man who is able to control the Hammer of the Gods. I ignored Loki. In a very short time,   
I had been crowned as the Queen of the Pain Mountain, I was the third best fighter in Valhalla right after Thor and Loki themselves and out of all women, I was obviously the best. However, he started to get more and more handsy.   
"Loki, listen to me, I'm not interested in you! I only want Thor!", I almost lost my temper.  
"Enary..", he tried again.   
"Don't talk to me!", I screamed.   
"Wait, that portal is not supposed to be here!", he interrupted and I glanced over my shoulder. Somehow there was a weird portal opening up behind me, and it wasn't supposed to be there, Loki was right with that. However the gravitation was too strong that I could have gotten away from it. Loki tried his best to pull me away, but even his powers weren't enough.  
"Enary!", I heard him shouting.

Finally, after a long time, the flight in the air was over and I dropped right into a thick pile of snow.  
"Where am I..", I wondered, fixed my mask and got up. I wasn't in Valhalla anymore, that was for sure.   
"Loki? Thor?", I called anyway. There was no answer. I grabbed my sword up from the snow and decided to look around a bit, I needed some place where I could rest for a moment.   
"Is this some kind of trial by Odin?", I thought for a moment, but then again, he would have warned me first so I could get ready in time. The territory was unfamiliar to me, I had never before visited a place like that. And for this reason I was careful, there could have been almost anything. I didn't let go of my sword ever for a moment. Walking in the deep snow made the hem of my already heavy skirt getting even heavier and moving around started to get more and more difficult.  
I had managed to walk for some time when I finally saw some light coming from behind the trees and I decided to go to check what was causing it. Soon I had arrived at a huge mansion. It wasn't as magnificent looking as Odin's great hall in Valhalla, but it did look quite cosy anyway. I climbed the steps and knocked on the door, my logic was that since the lights were still on, at least someone must have been still awake.   
After a moment someone dressed in heavy duty boots, tattered jeans, leather jacket and a top hat opened the door. I had been walking in the coldness for several hours by that point, so when the warm air was blowing against my face as the door was opened, I knew I could finally have a rest. However I wasn't able to say anything and I lost my consciousness.   
After a moment I started to regain my consciousness and I noticed that I had been carried inside, I was laying on a couch infront of a fireplace.   
"Oh, you start to come back to your senses. That's good, we almost started to get worried", I heard a voice from right next to me and I slowly turned my head. A huge creature with horns and a long beard stood next to the couch.   
"No, don't try to get up too quickly, you are still weak. Here, drink this", a second creature, also having a pair of huge horns on his head, added while sitting on a chair next to him and offered a mug to my hands. I took the mug, slowly sat up and sipped carefully.  
"How is a pretty lady like that having a toothpick like this with her?", a third creature, the one, who had opened the door for me, asked and pointed towards my sword with a shotgun he was holding.   
"Watch your mouth, I got it as a gift from Odin himself!", I huffed.  
"Okay, she's a bit more fiery than I thought..", he whistled and lit himself a cigarette. One of the two horned creatures, the one without a beard, grabbed a huge book and rustled it's pages a bit.   
"From Odin? Are you possibly a valkyrie?", he asked and I nodded.   
"I am Enary, the Queen of the Pain Mountain, one of Odin's most high ranking valkyries", I introduced myself and just instinctively grabbed the hem of my skirt and dropped a little curtsey. These other creatures also introduced themselves.   
"I am Mr. Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead", the first horned creature said and shook my hand.   
"I'm Kalma, the biker zombie from Hell, and this is hellbull Ox", other two nodded. They introduced their other comrades too, Kita and G-Stealer, alien conquerors from outer space and the cyborg, Magnum, who had joined them a bit before I had arrived.


	18. A Devouted Friend

Chapter 18 – A Devouted Friend

Otus's POV

"Never forget that the cleaver is your mistress. Once you take it with you from here to eternity, you will never let go of it, you will carry it everywhere with you wherever you will go. A butcher without his cleaver is like a blacksmith without his anvil..", Otus thought about the thing what the master had taught to him. He had kept his promise. He had moved from the living world to the undead one, and he hadn't let go of his cleaver, but he carried it with him from there to eternity. He was a good butcher, because he had his cleaver, just like a good blacksmith would have his anvil. But he had to admit that it was quite lonely to walk all alone. At this point Otus was so stupefied to be alone that any kind of company could have been a blessing.  
"But who would miss me? I only bring death around me..", he thought. 

In the meantime, at a another place..  
"Hm? What are you doing, Enary? You are looking towards the horizon like you are waiting for something", Ox pointed out when noticing that she was standing on a huge rock, looking towards the horizon. The sunlight was reflected quite beautifully from her gilded mask, the wind made her dress to flutter and the huge sword rested in it's leather sheath on her waist as usual.  
"I'm not completely sure.. I thought that I heard something..", the valkyrie mumbled quietly.  
"Now that you mentioned it, I actually thought I heard something too", hellbull admitted.  
"Oh, it's there again", Enary gasped and Ox nodded that he indeed was hearing something too.  
"Well, if you ask me, that sounds like a out of tune trumpet or maybe like a badly tuned warning horn", Kalma pointed out while fixing his bike.  
"That's not a trumpet for sure.. That sounds like a swan", Mr. Lordi corrected.  
"A swan! Exactly! I knew there was something familiar with that noice!", Enary nodded.  
"And that's not just any old swan, that's the one and only Swan of the Underworld. You simply recognize it from it's noise", Mr. Lordi admitted, after listening for a moment what the huge bird had to say.  
"We are going to receive a guest soon", Magnum groaned.  
"Mr. Lordi? You know how to communicate with animals", G-Stealer said.  
"Can you tell us what the huge hallowed bird is trying to say?", Kita asked, they didn't completely trust Magnum just yet. The other monsters were quiet as he was listening to the swan.  
"Yes, yes.. I understand.. Are you completely sure about it? Well, if you say so..", he nodded.  
"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, tell us what it said", Enary rushed and got down from the rock she was still standing on.  
"The swan says that Magnum guessed correctly, we are going to receive a guest soon", he said.  
"What kind of creature do you think we will meet this time?", Ox asked and Kalma shrugged, lighting himself another cigarette.  
The monsters got ready to welcome their new guest. Enary polished her gilded mask a bit and made Kalma to comb the hair what he had, if nothing else, even though she knew well he was gonna wear his top hat anyway, while Ox sharpened his horns. Mr. Lordi decided to dress in his better cloak, to show his authority as the leader. Kita and G-Stealer did the same, they also got some more decorative cloaks over their shoulders. Since the cyborg didn't have any feelings, Magnum wasn't too interested in getting ready, though he too did polish his armor a little bit, after noticing the cautionary "if the looks could kill"-kind of glare the valkyrie threw at him.  
"Listen, everyone. The swan is singing again. Our guest is somewhere near", Mr. Lordi nodded. 

Otus's POV

I heard it too. The swan was singing. This time it meant something special, I knew it. Only then I actually looked around. Like always, I had walked with my gaze towards the ground, so I wasn't even observing where I was going. The terrain looked unfamiliar. Well, there was something that felt familiar, but it still wasn't the surroundings I was used to. Soon I heard the trumpet like noise again and I glanced up towards the sky. The swan was right above me, I saw it's graceful shape against the clouds. It was going somewhere. For one reason or another I decided to follow it. I was sure it was leading me and soon I saw it. A quite magnificent looking mansion, in the middle of nowhere, in the heart of nature. I walked a bit closer and soon I started to hear other voices. There was other creatures? It seemed so. And these creatures sounded like they were already waiting for me.  
"Over there, where the swan is coming from!", someone called. Seven other creatures came closer to me. The first one, a large, bearded creature with horns on his head offered his hand.  
"Welcome to the Mansion. I am Mr. Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead. We didn't get to hear your name yet?", he shook my hand. This was the first time after a long time that I had met other creatures, so I was quite curious to hear their names.  
"My name is Ox, I'm the hellbull from the labyrinth of Minos", another creature with horns continued, also shaking my hand.  
"I'm Kalma, the biker zombie from Hell", the skeleton like creature added, slapping my shoulder a bit.  
"Magnum, the cyborg", the next one said rigidly and didn't talk much else.  
"We are Kita and G-Stealer, alien conquerors from outer space!"  
"From a galaxy far away, the star system of Mu Arae!", two other creatures announced.  
"I'm Enary, the valkyrie of Valhalla", the only female creature curtsied a bit.  
"The swan knew that you are arriving. So, what's your name?", Mr. Lordi asked.  
"Oh.. Yes.. I'm Otus, the butcher of purgatory", I bowed at them.  
After all of us had been introduced, I told them my story. Right after hearing it, Mr. Lordi announced that I didn't need to continue my endless journey but I could stay at the Mansion with them. My wishes had been answered. After a long time I had spent alone, I finally got company for myself. 

Mr. Lordi's POV

Our new acquaintance, Otus, seems like a fine lad. Sure, he is a bit on the quiet side, but then again, he has just joined us and is still finding his own place. But somehow I have a feeling that he is not the last one we will meet.


	19. A Lady With A Tormented Life

Chapter 19 – A Lady With A Tormented Life

Awa's POV

I will never forgive Jonathan de Paysant, not after what he did to me and how he ruined my life. I don't even have enough words to explain how horrible man he was and how he still dared to call us as father and daughter. Finally he wasn't my trouble anymore. I may have had forgiven him if he hadn't put his hands on my lovely mother, Miriam de Paysant.  
Mother was the only one who ever had cared about me. I start to believe my telekinetic powers have come from her side of the family. When I was in my teens, Mother used to say that I had the worst characteristics of both genders, I got aggressiveness from Father and petulance from Mother. These and the abilities I had had ever since childhood.. This was a huge mess ever since the beginning. 

Let me introduce myself, please. I was born in the late 1770's in Northern England as Jonathan and Miriam de Paysant's only child, you may call me Countess Awa de Paysant. You would have thought since I came from a wealthy, high classy family, my life must have been blissful and happy. But no, it wasn't like that. My father, Jonathan, was a violent drunkard. He ruined my life. Then one day he went so far he beat up my mother Miriam to death. This made me feel more anger than anything else ever before in my life, Mother was the only one who had ever loved me. And so, I took my vengeance by crushing every bone in his body and left him to bleed out. After doing so I left to roam other dimensions. Because of my telekinetic powers, people thought I was possessed and I was killed as a witch, they had impaled my heart and buried me before I was even fully dead.  
A completely other thing in this mess was my fiancé John Heart. Or should I say the pathetic excuse of an ex-fiancé, who proposed to another lady behind my back even though we were already engaged to be married. That womanizing traitor. He learned the hard way what happens when one betrays me, Countess de Paysant. Thanks to my unearthly powers, I turned myself into a silk sheet on which he was cheating me on and I strangled him to death.  
This happened just before what happened at home. I lost my Mother, my fiancé and my Father. I had no other reasons to stay in England anymore, so I left to find a new place for myself. When I was passing through Ireland, I became known as a banshee, a screaming demon, and soon I was the queen of them, earning myself a nickname "Miss Madness".

My journey took me all around the world and I learned things from oracles, fortune-tellers, exorcists and other spiritual individuals. Among other things, I learned to read languages that had already been dead for long periods of time. However, one night I heard a noise I surely hadn't heard ever before. After a moment I understood that someone was calling me with one of those many languages I just had learned.  
"What? Who is calling me?", I asked. The connection was bad at first, I just barely heard what was been said.  
"Who.. Is calling?", there was a quiet answer. I started to suspect that maybe, whoever this was, wasn't originally meant to contact me, I just happened to be on the right wavelength at the right time.  
"I'm a former countess from Northern England, you may call me Lady Awa de Paysant", I introduced myself, and whoever was the owner of the voice, also introduced himself.  
"I am Mr. Lordi, the embodiment of unholyness, the sole ruler over both living and dead", the voice told me.  
"Did you have some specific reason to contact me or was it just a coincidence?", I asked.  
"I felt that someone was trying to contact me, so I decided to check who it was. Then I happened to find you", Mr. Lordi explained. We talked for some time and I told him my story. When I was done, he told me how to reach his dimension, so I could relocate to the Mansion where he and his other companion lived. Then I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Of course I said yes.


	20. A Message From Egypt

Chapter 20 – A Message From Egypt

Amen's POV

Three thousand years. Fine, maybe even over three thousand years. And all that time without women! Anything like that could make a man go mad. Oh right, I'm mad already.. Oh, who am I? By the mercy and grace of Ra, the god of sun and skies, I was the last Pharaoh of the sixth dynasty over three thousand years ago, Amen-Ra-Horakhty was my name, though now only the first part, Amen, is enough.  
Anyway, I was the greatest ruler Egypt could have ever hoped for. I was handsome, wealthy, influential, the most beautiful women were weak for me.. Fine, some of them were the widows of my former royal advisors. They were still gorgeous. After all, even the widows had to fulfill their destiny, other than mourn their husbands who had gone to the land of the gods. Much more important task was obviously to entertain the great Pharaoh.  
I guess I already made clear that I was kind of a womanizer? Okay, maybe a bit more than that. Fine, women allured me so much that sometimes I even killed my own royal advisors, just so I could add their widows into my own harem. This happened back when the kingdom still feared and honored Pharaoh Amen-Ra-Horakhty, aka, me. But one day my subjects had had enough and they attacked me. I was killed, embalmed and mummified, I was supposed to be left in a heart of the pyramid to collect dust forever. However, there came a day when my tomb was found and as the sarcophagus was opened, I was finally free from my eternal rest.  
Ever since I have been wandering around, without knowing where to go. Sure, I have tried to go back to my palace, but I'm unable to do so. I'm suspecting that on the night when I was killed, I was cursed so I could never return back to my kingdom. I have a lot of questions that still need answers. One of the most important ones is where I could find a woman who corresponds with my taste and doesn't try to run away from me?

Enary's POV

Ending up into the wormhole prevented me from getting married to Thor. Before it I got harassed by Loki. And I was the best fighter of all women in Valhalla. And now I noticed that I started to have feelings towards our cyborg comrade Magnum. Do I really have this bad taste in men that I always choose the ones who are the completely wrong kind for me? I didn't realize that he wasn't able to have any kind feelings since he was a machine. I want a man who is big and strong and knows what the woman wants.. And it seemed like Magnum didn't give me much attention at all anyway. Oh well, at least I can daydream about my ideal man..

Awa's POV

This Kalma, or Mr. Gore, or even more familiar as Sir Nicholas to me, was quite an interesting case. I was very pleased when I heard that we both came from Her Majesty's country, Great Britain. Though we came from completely different periods of time, there was still something charming and charismatic in him. Maybe it was also the fact that as a countess I was used to demand a certain kind of dignity and he was something completely different with his so called "bad boy image".

Kalma's POV

Whoah. Whoah. And one more time whoah! What a dolly! No, not you, Betsy, though you are fine piece of work too. But this absolutely fine dame who had just joined us. A real countess. There was something so noble in her. And probably due to our shared background, Great Britain, I was the only one out of the guys who knew how to give her the honor what she deserved. Of course I had to be a gentleman and greet this fine lady with a kiss on her hand. She even smiled at me! Bloody hell, it had been a while when I had seen something like that the last time. Valkyrie is more like a sibling like rival to me, she didn't ignite me the same way like this gal from the home country. A true blue blooded noble lady..  
Obviously she had had some fancy upbringing, but she also knew how to be a wild child. I watched from a far as she was looking from something from the small purse she was carrying with her. With those long, delicate fingers, she finally lifted something from the purse and I saw what it was. Of course fine ladies smoke their cigarettes from fancy cigarette holders. She lifted it to her lips and started to look for something to light the cigarette with. I knew that mostly just I and Mr. Lordi smoke around the Mansion, and he mostly smoked a pipe, so obviously this was my opportunity to get near her and as a gentleman, I offered her..  
"Fire?"  
She lifted her gaze, smiled again and let me lit her cigarette. She took one drag of it and blew a couple of smoke rings.  
"Very thoughtful of you, mister..?"  
"Gore. Nicholas Gore. At your service, m'lady", I saluted instinctively. Equally instinctively I introduced myself with the name how I had been known when I was still alive. Other guys and Enary simply called me Kalma. She took another drag and dropped some ashes, of course minding her dress.  
"Lady Awa de Paysant", she nodded and offered her hand. Of course I had to kiss it.  
When we were done with the introductions, I also lit my cigarette and we slowly started to talk.

Enary's POV

This is so wrong! Awa has just joined us and she already got a man to herself! Well, Kalma is not my taste, but still.

Awa's POV

I see that Enary seems to be jealous. Why on earth? Does she see me as a rival?

Kalma's POV

Awa tried to get up from the porch where we sat after having her cigarette. But something was wrong. She looked kind of pale and almost fell over. Like a gentleman I am, I grabbed her and carried her inside.  
"What's wrong with Awa?", Mr. Lordi wondered as Ox helped me to lift her onto the couch.  
"She started to look even more pale than usual and almost fainted", I explained, I wasn't completely sure either what had happened to her. As a woman too, it was easier for Enary to take care of her, us guys would have needed a manual of some kind of what to do and she put a cold cloth on Awa's forehead.  
"It seems like she's in transitive state", Magnum groaned from the background.  
"Does it have something to do with the stuff she said she had learned from those fortune-tellers and oracles?", I guessed.  
"To me it seems like someone is trying to contact her", Mr. Lordi nodded. We watched for a moment what would happen. Awa squirmed on the couch for a moment until she just stopped moving. The cat like slits from her eyes disappeared for a moment, leaving her eyes completely white. I guess it was the sign that she fully sunk into the trance so she could contact this someone, who had tried to contact her in the first place. Suddenly she gasped raspily and started to talk.  
"I have received your invitation. Who are you, unknown creature? You are talking to Countess Awa de Paysant", she declared. We waited for a moment would someone answer to her.  
"Greetings, honorable Countess. My name is Amen, I'm the last Pharaoh of Ra-Horakhty's sixth dynasty from three thousand years ago", we soon heard a dry voice answering. And so, with Awa's help, Amen and Mr. Lordi talked for a moment. Amen announced immediately that he wanted to join us.  
When they were done talking, Mr. Lordi ordered me, Ox and Enary to go to get our new companion, someone had to stay to keep Kita, G-Stealer and Magnum away from each other, and Otus nodded he would do so while we were gone, Awa was still a bit weak after the trance state.

Ox's POV

Well, this wasn't going to be easy. Amen was stuck between his and our dimensions. How could we get him to come with us?  
When we finally after a long journey started to reach the place that was supposed to be our meeting point, I heard something. Then I realized it was just Kalma, his bike's tires were idling in the thick sand.  
"If any of that sand goes in the tank, I gotta fix the whole thing..", he groaned.  
"You are always tinkering with that rusty bucket of bolts anyway", Enary pointed out while I glanced at the compass, the needle turned to show the new direction where we should be going.  
"We can't be too far away anymore", I shrugged.  
Some time later..  
We reached the place where we had agreed to meet, but we didn't see Amen anywhere.  
"Let's wait, it shouldn't take too much time anymore", I suggested and they nodded. Soon enough Enary noticed how a sandstorm was coming closer. Kalma threw himself over his bike to protect the tank so any sand wouldn't get in it. From the middle of the sandstorm we slowly started to distinguish a figure. Tall and lanky guy who had empty eyes and a wide grin.  
"You must be Amen then? Mr. Lordi send us to bring you to the Mansion", I asked. He nodded slowly and offered his hand.  
"And you, my horned friend, are?", he asked with his dry voice.  
"I'm Ox, the hellbull. These are biker zombie Kalma and Enary, valkyrie of Valhalla", we introduced ourselves as I shook his hand, Kalma lifted his top hat and Enary dropped a curtsey.  
"So, how many of us there is?", Amen asked as we started to go back towards the Mansion.  
"When we count you in too, there is ten of us. Waiting for you at the Mansion are our leader Mr. Lordi, you kind of have met Countess Awa already, and our other companions are Magnum the cyborg, Kita and G-Stealer, aliens from another galaxy and Otus, the butcher of purgatory", Kalma nodded while pushing his bike forward, the sand was still too thick to drive. Enary didn't say anything, simply just readjusted her mask a bit and flicked her hair.


	21. Dark Declaration

Chapter 21 – Dark Declaration 

Mana's POV

I would have never thought that the life would be something like this on the other side. But why me? Did the Lord have some special plans for me, since He let me continue my life as a undead creature? After every sin I have had casted? I knew that I was missing a herd from around me. Like a congregation I could guide and direct. However I wasn't able to do anything. My soul, or what still was left of it, was moving freely, but my physical body was stuck in a coffin. I wasn't able to move forward, I was tied to my grave. I had to wait that somebody would hear my prays.

Ox's POV

When I still belonged in the Brotherhood, I almost got tired with the fact that I was supposed to be doing something all the time. Now that I was at the Mansion, I could rest again, continue what was interrupted when Kalmaged Timetraveler woke me up. And so, since there wasn't anything too important to do, I fixed a hammock in between of two nicely shading trees and decided to have a nap.   
I had almost fallen asleep when I suddenly smelled something. I glanced at the roots of the tree and I noticed a flower that I haven't seen there before. According to my knowledge about plant kingdom, it looked a lot like a rose. I had seen one on Awa's ring, she mentioned that rose had been her family's coat-of-arms symbol as long as she could remember.   
But there was something different with this certain rose. Wait a minute, it looked like.. I had to hunch down a bit to look at it more closer. Yes, I had seen correctly. The rose was crying. And not just any tears. From between the petals was flowing tears of blood. I decided to go to tell about it to Mr. Lordi. It must have meant something.   
"You found a rose that's crying bloody tears? I have been around for a long time and I have never heard about anything like that..", he admitted. 

Awa's POV

I was feeling a bit weak again. I started to have this feeling around the same time as Ox came to tell us about a weird rose that was crying bloody tears that he had found.   
"Are you feeling something again?", Enary guessed while polishing her sword and I nodded. "It's something like when Amen contacted us..", I added. For this reason I suspected that maybe some other creature was trying to contact us. Mr. Lordi felt it too and I tried to answer, but it felt like something was preventing the messages going through.   
"If it really is some other creature, they are in some kind of trouble, I can't get a clear contact", I shrugged. At that same moment my legs almost gave out from under me, but I did manage to get a contant for a few moments.  
"Did I feel correctly? Did someone try to contact me?", a quiet voice answered. Unlike with Amen's case though, all of us heard it and not just me, I simply acted as an intermediaty.   
"Yes, the connection is weak, but I managed to catch it", I answered.  
"To whom I have a pleasure to talk to?", the voice continued, there was still something in the middle that was occasionally interrupting the message, making the voice weirdly quiet when we introduced ourselves.   
"And your name was?", I asked.   
"I am the Minister of Sinister, Mana, the Pale Pastor", he introduced himself. I noticed that Enary's eyes gleamed under her gilded mask, but she didn't say anything.   
"Why is the connection so weak? We have a very hard time to hear you", Ox added.  
"That's peculiar, I can hear you just fine. However, my physical body is stuck in my coffin. My soul is free to roam wherever it wants, but as long as my body is trapped, I can't rest", he explained. Mr. Lordi nodded that of course we have to help another monster in trouble and we would free him.   
Mana explained to us where he had been buried was as exactly as he could. It would have been too much of a hassle if all of us left, since the aliens and the cyborg needed someone to keep an eye on them so they wouldn't attack each other. And when hearing in what kind of place Mana was stuck, Amen announced that his powers couldn't help there at all, so at least he could stay at the Mansion.   
"Okay, so the plan is this. Amen and I will stay here at the Mansion. You others go to help Mana", Mr. Lordi nodded, it was always better if at least two of us stayed there and we nodded. 

Mana's POV

Finally. I had waited for so long that someone would answer my call. Soon I would be free. 

Enary's POV

"So, how are we going to do this?", Kalma asked and lit his cigarette.   
"Well, we must get to the cemetery in the first place", Otus pointed out. Awa tried her best to stay in contact with Mana, though sometimes she wasn't able to hear his voice since the signal was so weak because of the sturdy coffin.  
"Let's do it like this. Otus and I stand guard so nobody will interrupt us, Awa stays in contact with Mana as well as she can so we can be sure that we are at the correct grave and Ox and Kalma, you dig him up and open the coffin", I suggested and flicked my platinum blonde hair.   
"That sounds like a great plan", they nodded.   
Our journey wasn't exactly short, but we traveled the distance as quickly as we could, Awa showed us the way where to go.   
"Mana, we have finally arrived to the cemetery where you told us you have been buried. Now we just need to find the correct grave so we won't dig up the wrong corpse", Awa nodded. Mana had to think for a moment how to describe where his grave was situated so we could find it. We did have to look around for a moment, but we did find the correct place that corresponded with what he had told to us and we started to execute our plan.   
I grabbed my sword and Otus grabbed his cleaver while Awa lifted a cigarette holder to her lips and had a quick smoke, she had done her part. Ox was the strongest of us, so he started to dig the coffin up. Mana had been buried quite deep, probably so he couldn't rise up and start to possess anyone. He had to dig for a while, until the tip of the shovel finally hit the lid of the coffin. When the whole coffin was dug up, Awa and I knocked on the lid carefully. From the inside came another knock as an answer, Mana would be free very soon. But then we noticed that the coffin had been locked with a heavy duty lock, to make sure that he couldn't escape, and obviously we didn't have the correct keys for it.   
"I'll take care of that", Kalma promised, swung the shotgun off from his back and loaded it.   
"Come on now, Betsy, let's help him out", he grinned and shot the lock. We watched as the lid started to slide open. The inside of the coffin was coated with fancy looking purple velvet. Mana sat up slowly, readjusted the already scuffed up clerical collar around his neck and boys helped him on his feet. He was more than ready to leave his grave behind and come with us to the Mansion. 

Mana's POV 

My prayers were finally answered. I got free from the coffin I was trapped in and I found my herd, my own little congregation consisting of other monsters, that I could shepherd and guide.


	22. A Living Doll

Chapter 22 – A Living Doll

Amen's POV

Soon after Mana had joined us, we guys noticed that there was something weird with him. At first he had been just sitting all calmly and like meditated or something. Suddenly his crimson red eyes flashed and he grabbed his chest, near where the heart should have been.  
"Mana? What is it?", Ox wondered.  
"A little lamb is in trouble.. Some lost soul is looking for a shepherd..", he mumbled and stroke the cross around his neck with his long fingers.   
"We should let Mana do his thing", Kita said. It was actually quite a smart idea and we did let him concentrate in peace. At that same moment he fell in some kind of trance like Awa had done earlier.  
"What is wrong, my child? I'm sensing that you are feeling some severe sorrow and anguish. Do you want to talk about it? You can confidentially tell me what's the matter", he stated.  
"You talk like a pastor?", a delicate and soft voice of a young girl asked.  
"Yes, I am a pastor", Mana answered calmly.   
"Amen. He said "confidentially". I think we should leave from interrupting", Ox pointed out and grabbed my shoulder. I nodded and we left the room, Kita had already disappeared to do his own stuff. Right after we had stepped out, the door was locked behind us, Mana wanted to make sure that nobody would interrupt him.   
He stayed in the room for a long while, being almost completely silent, every once in a while answering to the girl.   
"You are still absolutely blessed creature even as undead, my child", he said after a moment.   
"I'm so lonely, Father. I don't have anyone who would care about me", the girl sobbed.   
"Come to us, little lamb. I'm sure you would feel like home with us", Mana suggested and it sounded like the girl agreed. 

Awa's POV 

This was so exciting. We would get a new girl to join us.

Enary's POV

I'm sure this would be great, when she just would have enough time to make herself feel like at home.

Mana's POV

The girl told that her name was Hella. I was sure she would be happy to come to live with us.


	23. The First Meeting

Chapter 23 – The First Meeting

Mr. Lordi's POV

We were already waiting that we would meet our new acquaintance, a young girl who called herself as Hella, the cursed doll. Especially Awa and Enary were excited that we would get another girl to join us. Of course us guys were excited too, we simply showed it in a different way than them. Mana was another thing. Well, he had been a pastor in his past life, so he simply took as his responsibility to take care of others. Girls were busy to get everything ready before Hella would arrive to the Mansion. 

Enary's POV

Awa and I made the boys to get ready too. Come on, we would get another member to join us. We were waiting impatiently, a new girl, this was so exciting!

Mana's POV

Finally the moment came. Hella was arriving. We were waiting at the yard as the wormhole was opening.  
"I have bad memories about things like that. When I arrived to the Mansion, it was winter, and I was thrown waist deep in snow. It almost screwed up my jacket", Kalma huffed and lit himself a cigarette.   
"Brother Kalma, please, don't show bad example to the new girl, she is still young", I chastised him out of instinct.   
"Whoah! Mana, don't get too chummy with me! We are not exactly on the level that we would call each other as brothers just yet!", he groaned and smoked his cigarette anyway.   
"The wormhole opened already. Where is she?", Amen wondered.   
"Maybe she too is stuck in between the dimensions?", Ox suggested. It could have been something like that, but finally our waiting was over and Hella had officially arrived. She was a very shy and timid girl, so Enary and Awa decided to introduce themselves first. Maybe it would be easier for her to meet the other girls first.  
"I am Enary, the valkyrie of Valhalla."  
"And I'm Countess Awa de Paysant, the desecrated witch", both of them dropped a curtsey and she did instinctively the same.  
"My name is Hella, I'm a cursed doll", she introduced herself, still being a bit shy, and we too introduced ourselves to her. Thankfully it seemed like she would be happy to stay with us.


End file.
